Ein Männerproblem
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Ein großer Tränkemeister kämpft mit einem kleinen mensch, nein ähm männlichen Problem. SSGW
1. Das Badezimmer

**Ein Männerproblem**

Warnungen Ist irgendwie ziemlich erotisch geworden. grins

Pairing GW/SS

Inhalt Ein großer Tränkemeister kämpft mit einem „kleinen" mensch-, äh männlichenProblem. Kurze Kapitel.

Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Im Badezimmer**

Wütend stampfte der Tränkemeister Hogwards, in seiner obligatorischen schwarzen Robe, die große Treppe nach oben. Konnte so was überhaupt möglich sein? Weshalb nur war dieser Winter so verhext kalt? Außer dem Schulsprecherbad waren alle anderen Waschräume zugefroren, inklusive seines eigenen. Dumbledore hatte einen Plan erstellt damit alle Schüler und Lehrer sich waschen konnten. Da er heute beim Brauen sehr geschwitzt hatte, wollte er nicht bis morgen warten. Zumal Draco bestimmt nichts dagegen hatte, wenn er mit ihm das Bad benutzte, schließlich war er sein Patensohn.

Er klopfte kurz an die Badezimmertür und trat dann ein. Dicke Wasserdampfschaden wabberten durch den Raum.

„Draco? Ich bin es Onkel Severus. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich auch schnell ein Bad nehme?", fragte er in Richtung der Wanne.

Langsam entkleidete er sich bis auf die Unterhose und trat an das Wasser. Mit einer Hand versuchte er seinen anscheinend abgetauchten Patensohn, unter all dem Schaum zu finden. Seit wann Draco allerdings Wildrosenduft in sein Badewasser tat war im rätselhaft. Endlich berührte er eine Schulter. Der Badewannenbenutzer schoss in die Höhe. Professor Snape sprang auf und erstarrte. Vor ihm stand eine bis zu den Oberschenkeln im Wasser stehend und ansonsten völlig nackt Ginny Weasley.

Hart schluckend versuchte er den Blick auf ihrem Gesicht zu lassen. Wasser und Schaumkrönchen liefen ihr vom Kopf, die rote Haarpracht klebte nass an Kopf und Hals. Ihre schönen großen, braunen Augen blickten leicht geweitet und entsetzt zurück. Sein Atem wurde flacher und stockender.

„Du bist nicht Draco.", brachte er schließlich über die Lippen.

/ _Klasse Severus, das war der intelligenteste Satz den du hättest sagen konntest. Bin ich am Ende doch mit Longbottem verwandt/_

„Das weiß ich selbst.", antwortete Ginny nicht minder gescheit.

_/ Was sucht derhier drin? Es ist meine Zeit zum Baden. Und warum hat er nur eine Unterhose an/_

Seine Augen glitten an ihrem Hals entlang zu ihren Schultern und dann blieben sie an ihren Brüsten hängen.

_/ So was habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sie sind so straff, so makellos, so einladend. So … Wow. /_

„Ich wollte mit Draco baden.", versuchte er gedankenabwesend zu erklären.

„Sie können in ihrer Freizeit tun, was ihnen gefällt."

_/ Snape kommt einem gar nicht schwul vor. Zumal er gerade recht offensichtlich auf meinen Busen stiert. /_

_/ Jetzt denkt sie betsimmt ich wäre schwul. Glaubt sie ich würde Jungs im Baderaum verführen/_

„Was halten sie von mir? Ich wollte nur das Bad benutzen in der Zeit in der mein PATENSOHN hier drin ist. Ich bin NICHT schwul.", ereiferte er sich.

Mittlerweile war sein Blick weiter an ihr herunter geglitten. Über den flachen Bauch, bis zwischen ihre nakten Beine, wo die Haare feucht schimmerten. Das verfehlte seine Wirkung auf ihn nicht. Seine Unterhose beulte sich nun überdeutlich aus.

„Das sehe ich gerade. Zumindest sind sie an weiblichen Reizen ebenfalls interessiert.", stellte sie amüsiert fest.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fand sie es, noch nicht einmal schlimm, dass sie nackt vor ihrem Tränkemeister stand. Vielleicht auch, da seine Beule nun eher einem Zelt glich und er ziemlich rot wurde. Ginny war sich sicher, dass das nichts mit den Dampfschwaden zu tun hatte. Diese plötzliche Schwäche seinerseits erregte sie.

„Wo schauen sie mir denn hin?", empörte er sich.

_/ Darf das wahr sein? Kaum sehe ich einen nackten Frauenkörper, schonreagiert mein Leib wie der eines pubertierenden Teenagers. Ich werde ihr nie wieder in die Augen sehen können ohne rot zu werden. Sie wird es ihren Freundinnen erzählen und alle werden über mich lachen. Mich den perversen alten Griesgram der eine Latte bekommt, wenn er junge Mädchen sieht. /_

„Wie bitte? SIE stieren mir doch auf die Brüste und in den Schritt. Außerdem könnte man ihre Erregung nur Übersehen, wenn man die Augen schließen würde.", konterte sie.

_/ So hätte ich ihn mir gar nicht vorgestellt. Seine Haut ist so blass, dass sie fast weiß aussieht. Dunklere Narben ziehen sich wie ein Muster über seinen Körper. Er ist sehr schlank eher etwas dürr und er hat einen kleinen Bauchansatz. Nicht wirklich dick oder gar eklig aber doch sichtbar. So unbekleidet und sichtlich erregt, ist er alles andere als bedrohlich oder auch Angst einflössend. Eher anziehend … Ginny pfui/_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Wie hypnotisiert stieg Snape zu ihr in die Wanne.

„Ist es so schlimm, was sie sehen?", keuchte er, „Mir gefällt nämlich außerordentlich gut, was ich sehe."

Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr, Ginnys Herzschlag wurde schneller. Ob seine Nähe oder das Verlassen des warmen Wassers dafür verantwortlich war, wusste sie nicht, auf jeden Fall reagierten ihre Brustwarzen. Zärtlich berührte Snape ihre Wange, beide keuchten jetzt.

„Oh Ginny", seufzte er als er ihren Hals küsste.

Die junge Hexe musste sich an seinen Schultern festhalten, da ihre Knie die Konsistenz von Wackelpudding annahmen. Er schlang, halt gebend, seine Arme um sie.

„Ginny Weasley, beeilen sie sich bitte. In zehn Minuten komme ich wieder und will dann mein Bad nehmen.", drang Professor McGonagalls fröhliche Stimme durch die Tür.

Snape riss die Augen auf, als ob er aus einer Trance erwacht wäre.

„Tut mir leid … entschuldigen … sie … bitte Miss Weasley.", stammelte er und hastete aus der Wanne.

So schnell hatte Ginny noch nie jemanden eine Zaubererrobe anziehen sehen. Sorgsam vermied der Tränkemeister, einen weiteren Blick auf die junge, rothaarige Hexe zu werfen. Fluchtartig verlies er den Raum und lies eine völlig verwirrte und etwas frustrierte Ginny zurück. Diese versank noch einmal komplett ihm Wasser und stieg dann ihrerseits aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Gerade als sie geendet hatte, klopfte es an der Tür.

_/ Ob er …/_

„Miss Weasley, kann ich hereinkommen?", erklang McGonagalls Stimme.

„Kommen sie Professor.", antwortete Ginny etwas enttäuscht.

Schnell trocknete sie noch ihre Haare während die ältere Hexe ihre Badeutensilien ablegte.

„Oh Wildrosenduft, den mag ich auch am liebsten.", schwatzte die Professorin.

„Ja, der ist weder zu herb noch zu süß. Viel Spaß in der Wanne Professor.", wünschte Ginny ihr und verlies den Raum.


	2. Das Lehrerzimmer

He, danke, so viele Reviews.

**Cara2**: Kein Mitleid mit unserem guten Snape. Ein bisschen hat er es doch verdient, oder?

**Mariacharly**: natürlich wieder GWSS. Wie hast Du schon mal geschrieben? Er gehört ihr. Sehe ich genauso!

**cardie**: Viel Spaß beim weiterlachen.

**Malina**: Da ist die Fortsetzung. Ich tu doch fast alles, was meine Reviewer wollen.

**Celina-HP**: Mal sehen, ob ich seinen Mangel an Sex ausgleichen kann. Also nicht ich …

**daisy-goes-shopping**: Danke, dass es Dir trotzdem Gefällt, auch wenn du das Pairing nicht magst.

**Remus´ Bride**: Über die Leitungen unseres guten Tränkemeisters könnte man spekulieren, ja, ja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Das Lehrerzimmer**

Immer noch etwas verwirrt saß Snape am nächsten Morgen, vor dem Unterricht im Lehrerzimmer. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Sessel hin und her, was normal gar nicht seiner Art entsprach. Die ganze Nacht hatte er an die kleine Weasley denken müssen. Wie hatte er sich können nur so gehen lassen? Sie könnte seine Tochter sein.

_/ Ha, dazu hätte ich erst einmal eine Frau finden müssen, die freiwillig bei mir bleibt. Doch wer will schon einen eigensinnigen Workaholic? Der mehr Zeit mit seinen Tränken und Studien verbringt, als mit Menschen. /_

Sein Gesicht ruhte in seiner Hand, seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Guten Morgen Severus. Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst sehr übernächtigt aus.", flötete Minerva, schrecklich gut gelaunt.

_/ Wie kann man so früh an so einem Morgen so gute Laune haben? Gute Laune gehört verboten. Nichts als Albernheiten. /_

„Mir geht es sehr gut.", brummte er genervt.

„Ah ja, das musst du aber dazu sagen. Darauf würde ohne Anleitung vermutlich niemand kommen.", antwortete sie amüsiert.

Snape setzte ein noch griesgrämigeres Gesicht auf und sparte sich die Antwort. Doch Minerva lies nicht locker.

„Sag Mal, du hattest doch gestern gar keine Badezeit aber du riechst ziemlich stark nach Wildrosenschaum.", sie schnupperte in der Luft.

Snapes Kinn durchschlug beinahe die Tischplatte. Mit schreckensweiten Augen starrte er seine Kollegin an.

„WAS?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Du scheinst gestern gebadet zu haben. Ganz deutlich, in Wildrosenschaum. – Merkwürdig, dass du ausgerechnet diese Sorte benutzt. Ich habe mich gestern gerade mit Miss Weasley unterhalten, sie verwendet dieselbe. Sie findet auch, dass sie weder zu herb noch zu süß ist. Aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass einer der Männer hier auf dem Schloss diesen Duft bevorzugt."

_/ Ihr Schicksalsgöttinnen wenn ihr meinen Lebensfaden nun abschneiden wollt, tut es bitte jetzt und lasst mich nicht noch länger leiden. Ich bitte euch inständig. /_

Doch sein Flehen wurde nicht erhört. Stattdessen blickte ihn Minerva abwartend an.

„Ich war gestern so geschwitzt durch das Brauen, dass ich einen Schüler überredete mich kurz hineinzulassen um mich frisch zu machen. Da konnte ich mir den Zusatz nicht aussuchen.", antwortete er ausweichend, Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.

„Diese Sache mit den zugefrorenen Leitungen ist aber wirklich zu ärgerlich. Albus denkt, dass er sie heute frei bekommt und dann will er einen Antigefrierfluch darauf legen, auf die Idee hätte man schon vor diesem Fiasko kommen können.", plapperte die Gryffindor weiter.

„Ja da hast du recht.", pflichtete er ihr erleichtert bei.

Doch seine Gedanken waren schon wieder bei Ginny. Wie eine kleine Nixe stand sie da, direkt vor ihm. Noch immer konnte er ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Ihr erregendes Keuchen schwang noch immer in seinen Ohren. Ein wohliges Gefühl zog durch seinen Körper und - blieb Verflixterweise an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle hängen.

Unauffällig beugte er sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne. Zupfte etwas an seiner Robe, so dass niemand etwas sehen konnte.

_/ Bei Merlin, jetzt reicht es schon, wenn ich nur an Ginny denke. Welch groteske Situation, da sitze ich im Lehrerzimmer neben einer unerträglich gut gelaunten, dauerquatschenden Minerva und habe schon wieder eine Latte. Kann das noch peinlicher werden/_

Es konnte. - Albus trat zu den beiden, freundlich grinsend wie immer. Snape hatte das Gefühl sich Übergeben zu müssen.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden. Wie ich sehe freut ihr euch schon auf den Unterricht.", jauchzte er.

_/ Wenn mir heute Morgen noch ein so penetrant fröhlicher Mensch über die Füße läuft, werde ich ihn ermorden. Auf Muggelart, die Hände an den Hals und zudrücken, bis er nicht mehr lächeln kann. Wenn ich dafür in Askaban schmoren muss, von mir aus. /_

„Ach sieht man dass?", kam Snapes ironische Antwort.

„Severus, Severus, du alter Griesgram.", lächelte Albus, Snape ballte die Fäuste so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden, „Warum ich zu dir wollte. Könntest du mit Pomonia die Klassen tauschen? Sie möchte den Erstklässer die Blüte der Drachenwinde zeigen und die blüht ja bekanntlich nur am frühen Morgen. Du hättest dann die Siebte in den ersten beiden Stunden und die Erste danach. Das macht dir doch sicherlich nichts aus?"

Um Fassung ringend, hatte der Tränkemeister seinem Chef gar nicht richtig zugehört.

„Ja ist kein Problem Albus.", antwortete er höflich.

„Gut dann sage ich Pomonia bescheit. Denke dran, in den ersten beiden Stunden die siebte Klasse. Einen schönen Tag noch.", erinnerte ihn Albus.

Endlich waren die Worte des Schulleiters in Snapes Gehirn vorgedrungen. Vor Schreck wäre er beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen.

_/ Was gleich in der ersten Stunde? - Ginny! - Dabei habe ich doch jetzt schon ein „Beulenproblem". Nun ja, öfter mal was neues. Aber ich muss unbedingt mit ihr reden. So kann ich den Vorfall gestern nicht stehen lassen. Sie muss wissen, dass das Geschehene nichts zu bedeuten hatte. – Bei Merlin, bin ich ein Heuchler, das glaube ich doch selbst nicht. /_

„Hast du Kreuzschmerzen?", unterbrach Minerva seine Gedanken, „Du sitzt so aufrecht. So geht es mir auch immer, wenn mir der Rücken weh tut."

_/ Rückenschmerzen? Meine Gute, mir steht mein edelstes Teil bis fast unters Kinn. – Also würde es, wenn es lang genug wäre, wobei ich jetzt nicht meine, dass es zu kurz ist. - Soll ich mich da auf meinen Stuhl lümmeln und es der ganzen Welt zeigen? Vor allem, was würdest du sagen liebe Minerva, wenn du wüsstest, dass der Grund eines deiner Schäfchen ist. Das will ich mir lieber nicht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich müsste ich den Rest meines Lebens in Schweinegestalt rumlaufen oder du würdest mich wortwörtlich zur Schnecke machen. /_

„Ja, der Rücken ist so eine Sache, vermutlich habe ich falsch gelegen. Du entschuldigst mich, ich muss noch Vorbereitungen treffen, wenn ich jetzt eine andere Klasse habe.", sagte er ungewohnt galant und verlies in leicht nach vorne gebeugter Haltung den Raum.

Doch in seinem Kopf konnte sich nur ein Gedanke festsetzen.

_/ Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny … /_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergesst den Reviewknopf nicht. grins. Bitte, bitte!


	3. Im Tränkekerker

Hat Euch das letzte KApitel nicht gefallen oder hat es keiner gelesen? Danke an **amarganth und Remus´Bride** für die Reviews. Ihr habt mich daran gehindert die anderen Kapitel zu löschen. So kann ich Euch doch den dritten Teil servieren. Allen Reviewern und Schwarzlesern (hüstel) viel Spaß:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Im Tränkekerker**

Verzweifelt versuchte sich Snape zu konzentrieren. Zuerst hatte er das falsche Rezept auf die Tafel gehext und nun hatte er auch noch falsche Zutaten gerichtet. Entnervt saß er an seinem Pult und wartete.

_/ Jetzt müsste sie langsam kommen - müssten sie, meine ich. Es würde sich keiner wagen zu spät zu kommen. Nicht meine Ginny – meine Schüler meine ich. Verflixt und zugenäht, nicht einen Ginny losen Gedanken kann ich fassen. Jetzt bekomme ich auch noch Kopfschmerzen, wenigstens hat sich das Problem zwischen meinen Beinen erledigt. /_

Doch da kam sie auch schon, seine Nemesis, in Form einer lachenden, wunderschönen, rothaarigen, braunäugigen, bezaubernden – Ginny. Ungewollt seufzte er bei ihrem Anblick. Es war demütigend, jahrelang hatte er sich erfolgreich gegen jegliche Art von Anziehung gewehrt. Doch nun kamen seine guten Vorsätze beträchtlich ins Wanken.

Die Schüler begannen mit dem Brauen. Die Temperatur im Kerker stieg aufgrund der vielen Feuer unter den Kesseln an. Ginny krempelte die Ärmel ihrer Robe hoch und öffnete die obersten drei Knöpfe. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Lehrer, der saß am Pult, hatte das Kinn auf eine Hand gestützt und beobachtete sie. Ginny wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Trank zu.

Innerlich grinsend musste sie an den gestrigen Vorfall denken. Nie wäre ihr in den Sinn gekommen, an Snape als einen Mann zudenken. Sicherlich wusste sie, dass er einer war aber als er so erregt vor ihr stand. So fasziniert von ihr. Nicht dieses Interesse vorgaukeln, wie es die anderen Jungs taten. Wenn ihr noch gestern Morgen jemand gesagt hätte, dass Snape so Leidenschaftlich sein konnte und dass sie seine Leidenschaft erwidern würde, hätte sie denjenigen glattweg ausgelacht.

_/ Er ist nicht gerade das, was ich mir so vorgestellt habe. Ich hätte mir schon etwas mehr Waschbrettbauch gewünscht und ein hübscheres Gesicht, außerdem fand ich blonde Haare schon immer schöner. Doch noch nie habe ich solch ein Feuer gespürt. Verdammt noch mal, ich will ihn. /_

„Ja, ich will ihn.", ächzte sie.

„Wen willst du?", fragte Colin neben ihr etwas irritiert.

„Was? Ähm … nichts. Ich habe nur laut gedacht.", versuchte sie ihn abzuwimmeln.

„Aber du hast doch ganz deutlich gesagt/Ja, ich will ihn/. Wen denn?", konterte der andere Gryffindor.

_/ Wenn ich dir das sage, fällst du tot vom Stuhl. Glaube mir. /_

„Das ist noch nicht Spruchreif und solange will ich auch noch nichts sagen.", erklärte sie kurz.

„Verstehe.", antwortete er verschwörerisch.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, packten die Schüler ihre Sachen ein.

„Miss Weasley, bevor sie gehen, möchte ich sie noch sprechen.", tönte Snapes Stimme durch den Saal.

Mit einem phänomenalen Grinsen im Gesicht ging sie nach vorne. Snape wartete, bis die anderen Schüler gegangen waren. Dann erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Dieses Grinsen können sie sich sparen.", schnarrte er, „Also … eigentlich wollte … ich wollte … also mich …", er holte tief Luft, „Ich wollte mich für das, was gestern geschehen ist entschuldigen. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie so etwas passieren konnte. Anscheinend war ich etwas verwirrt."

„Nicht erklären? Verwirrt?", äffte sie ihn nach und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, „Dann lassen sie es mich ihnen kurz erklären. Sie waren lüstern und wenn ich mir die Ausbeulung ihrer Hose in Erinnerung rufe, nicht zu knapp."

_/ Sie ist zu nah, verdammt noch mal viel zu nah. – Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Du unnützes Ding kannst du nicht einmal cool bleiben? Na super schon wieder eine Erektion. Zum Glück ist meine Robe so weit geschnitten. /_

„Das hat bei einem Mann nicht immer was zu sagen.", konterte er.

_/ Was für eine saudumme Ausrede, Severus. Das glaubt sie dir nie. /_

Ginny verringerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen erneut. Nun stand sie direkt vor ihm. Seine beschleunigte Atmung zeigte ihr, dass er erneut erregt war. Sie konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen.

„Hat nichts zu sagen. Dann hatte der Kuss an meinen Hals auch nichts zu sagen?

Oder die Tatsache, das sie gerade wieder höchst interessiert an mir sind?"

„Sie waren auch erregt und ich habe mich bereits entschuldigt. Und nein, ich bin nicht an ihnen interessiert."

_/ Oh ich Lügner, und wie ich interessiert bin. Ich könnte dich verschlingen vor Wollust, kleiner Engel. / _

Doch Ginny tat etwas Unvorhersehbares, von dem noch nicht einmal sie wusste, woher sie den Mut dazu nahm. Beherzt fasste sie ihrem Tränkemeister in den Schritt, nur um festzustellen, dass die momentane Beule der gestrigen um nichts nachstand.

„GINNY.", keuchte er, „Um Merlins Willen."

Unabsichtlich beugte er sich nach vorn. Seine Stirn lehnte nun auf Ginnys Schulter. Sie konnte seine Lungen pumpen hören, sein Japsen. Erschrocken zuckte sie mit der Hand, die sich an seinem Schritt befand. Doch das war zuviel für den Schwarzhaarigen, er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Ruckartig löste er sich von Ginny, geschockt schaute er sie an. Ob die Röte auf seinen Wangen vor Scham oder vor Anstrengung zeugte, war nicht definitiv zu sagen. Aber vermutlich von beidem etwas.

_/ Ups, das war so nicht gedacht. Wenn das jemand mitbekommen hätte. Da stehe ich hier und verhelfe unserem guten, alten Snape mitten im Unterrichtsraum zur Erleichterung. Wobei es nicht gerade schwierig war. - Er ist richtig süß wenn er so verlegen ist. – Snape und Süß? Buäh! Oder doch/_

„Wie … Wieso …", stammelte er.

„Bitte nicht böse sein.", rief sie und hechtete aus dem Unterrichtsraum.

_/ Womit habe ich das nur verdient? Das Beste wird sein, ich verpasse mir selbst den Imperatus, dann kann ich mir befehlen sie zu ignorieren. – „Nicht böse sein", ist sie nicht süß? Ich könnte sie halten und nicht mehr los lassen. /_

Die nachfolgenden Erstklässer wunderten sich über einen überaus abgelenkten Lehrer. Doch auch Ginnys Gedanken kreisten auch ohne Unterbrechung um ein Wort während sie die Treppe rauf rannte.

_/ Severus, Severus, Severus, Severus …/_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bitte drückt den kleinen Knppf unten links in der Ecke! ganzliebanlächel


	4. Das Mittagessen

Mariacharly: Ich lass den Finger von der ENTF Taste. Versprochen.

Remus' Bride: Es bleibt heiß!

Spumi: Hellseher/in. Aber Ginny wird schon ein klein wenig fies im neuen Kapitel.

Sevena.: Ja, die Männer!

Nell: Danke.

Sweet Teen: Der gute Snape hat es noch nicht ganz überstanden. grins

Abhayana: Ich werde noch ein bisschen gemein zu ihm sein. Nur ein bisschen.

Nun viel Spaß (auch den Schwarzlesern):

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Das Mittagessen**

_/ Da sitzt sie, so unschuldig. Ha, dass ich nicht lache. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so etwas tun würde … und meine Reaktion gibt dem Begriff - Frühzeitig - eine ganz neue Dimension. Möglicherweise sollte ich mir einen zweiten Vornamen zulegen. Severus Peinlich Snape. – Nicht ein einziges Mal hat sie zu mir rüber gesehen, ob sie mich jetzt hasst? Oder sich vor mir ekelt?... Es wäre ihr ja nicht zu verdenken. Bei Merlin was habe ich verbrochen? Das hier ist ja schlimmer als mein persönliches Askaban. – Was mache ich hier eigentlich? … Ach ja Mittagessen. /_

Missmutig stach er die Gabel in seinen Braten.

„Severus, ich bin mir sicher, dass du das Fleisch nicht mehr töten brauchst. Für gewöhnlich ist es schon tot bevor es in den Ofen kommt.", bemerkte Albus lächelnd.

„Ich war nur im Gedanken.", wiegelte der Tränkemeister ab, seine Augen und seine Gedanken weilten schon wieder bei Ginny.

_/ Wie anmutig sie ihren Nachtisch genießt. Wie der Löffel mit der Mousse langsam in ihren Mund gleitet, sich ihre Lippen sanft schließen. Der leere Löffel gemächlich wieder aus ihrem Mund kommt. Ihre Zunge sachte über ihre Lippen fährt und den Rest der süßen Nascherei ableckt. – Nein, das darf jetzt nicht wahr sein, nicht schon wieder. Ich muss mir irgendetwas überlegen oder ich werde den Rest des Jahres mit einer Erektion durch Hogwarts laufen. /_

„Sag mal, meditierst du oder überlegst du dir gerade, was du mit einem besonders aufsässigen Schüler anstellst? ", fragte Albus amüsiert, als er Severus starren Blick an den Gryffindortisch bemerkte.

„NEIN, nie würde ich irgendetwas mit einem Schüler anstellen.", entfuhr es ihm erschrocken.

„Wie? … Was ist nur mit dir los? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so merkwürdig. Brauchst du Urlaub? Ich weiß ja, dass Schüler einem ganz schön zusetzen können.", fragte der Schulleiter besorgt.

_/ Wenn du wüsstest. Wie mir EINE Schülerin zusetzt. Und wenn du wüsstest, dass ich wegen ihr heute schon zum dritten Mal in aller Öffentlichkeit eine Beule in meiner Hose verbergen muss, wärst du nicht mehr so freundlich zu mir. /_

„Es geht schon, ich bin nur etwas überarbeitet.", antwortete Snape schnell.

„Außerdem hat der Gute Rückenschmerzen.", warf Minerva ein.

Manchmal wusste er nicht so recht, ob sich der sprechende Hut bei Minerva McGonagall nicht geirrt hatte. Nach seiner Meinung wäre sie besser in Hufflepuff aufgehoben, anstatt Hauslehrerin in Gryffindor zu sein. Ausnahmsweise kam ihm ihr Einwurf aber gerade gelegen.

_/ Das lenkt Albus hoffentlich etwas ab. /_

„Das auch noch. Du tust mir richtig Leid Severus. Warum gehst du nicht heute nach dem Unterricht etwas in den Raum der Wünsche und entspannst ein wenig?", schlug der Schulleiter vor.

„Albus, dass ist die beste Idee seit Jahren.", freute sich Snape.

_/ Genau das werde ich tun. Zum Entspannen in den Raum der Wünsche gehen und an Ginny denken. – Nein! Jetzt denke ich schon daran, an sie zu denken. Ich werde irre. Wenn das noch ein paar Tage so weiter geht, kann man mich nach St. Mungos bringen. In die Abteilung: - Hoffnungslos in eine Hexe verliebt -. Ich benehme mich wie ein Tier in der Paarungszeit. /_

Schweißtropfen sammelten sich auf seiner Stirn, es kostete ihn alle Mühe nicht stoßweise zu atmen. Beinahe fluchtartig erhob er sich und verlies er die große Halle.

xXx

Währendessen saß Ginny neben Colin und stampfte mit dem Löffel in ihrem Eintopf. Unbarmherzig zermanschte sie Kohl, Kartoffeln und Karotten.

_/ Wie habe ich so etwas nur tun können? Man kann doch nicht einfach seinem Lehrer zwischen die Beine fassen. Ausgerechnet Snape und der ist dann auch noch gekommen. Ich werde ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. - Nicht, dass ich das vorher getan hätte … aber nun ist es unmöglich. /_

„Ginny, dein Eintopf sieht schon aus wie Brei. Wenn du ihn in Suppe verwandeln willst, musst du Wasser zugeben oder zaubern.", scherzte Colin.

„Was? … oh … im Grunde habe ich keinen Hunger."

„Dann esse halt nichts.", schüttelte der Gryffindor seinen Kopf.

_/ Am meisten verwundert mich, warum er so auf mich reagiert. Noch vor kurzem hätte ich gewettet, Snape könne sogar einer Veela widerstehen. Warum ausgerechnet bei mir? Und dann noch so heftig. - Doch noch mehr irritiert mich die Tatsache, dass ich so auf ihn reagiere. Bei Merlin, es ist Snape und nicht ein gut aussehender Quidditchprofi oder ein erfolgreicher Auror. / _

Colin schob ihr einen Becher Schokomousse zu.

„Iss wenigstens das. Sonst fällst du morgen beim Quidditch vom Besen. Bitte. Mir zuliebe.", bettelte ihr Freund.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich esse es. Gibst du dann Ruhe?"

Colin nickte ungestüm mit dem Kopf.

Den Löffel in die Leckerei tauchend, wanderte ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch. Snape beobachtete sie. - Sollte sie? - Nein das könnte sie nicht. - Oder doch?

Genüsslich schob sie langsam den Löffel in ihren Mund, schloss sachte die Lippen um ihn.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie Snapes Gesicht sehen. Eine leichte Röte zeigte sich auf seinen Wangen. Fahrig durchkämmten seine Finger die Haare.

_/ Das macht dich an? - Dann schau nur zu. /_

Aufreizend lies sie den leeren Löffel wieder aus dem Mund gleiten, leckte sich ganz langsam von rechts nach links mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe. Sie hielt kurz inne, um dann genauso lockend von links nach rechts die Unterlippe entlang strich. Kurz hielt sie den Mund noch etwas offen.

Treffer! Unruhig zuckten Snapes Augen. - Doch dann wurde er von Dumbledore abgelenkt. Mit sich zufrieden futterte Ginny ihren Nachtisch und verlies dann die große Halle.

xXx

An der Tür trafen sich die Schülerin und der, erneut leicht nach vorne gebeugt laufende, Lehrer.

„Professor Snape geht es ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Ginny scheinheilig.

Er schenkte ihr ein zuckersüßes, falsches Lächeln.

„Ich dachte nur, sie sehen heute etwas steif aus.", schoss es aus ihrem Mund.

Snapes Augen wurden groß.

„Tut mir leid ... wollte ich nicht sagen … Entschuldigung.", stammelte sie und rannte davon.

Total fassungslos glotzte er ihr nach.

_/ Das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Der kleine Engel kann ein echter Dämon sein. Doch wie heißt es so schön: Gute Mädchen bekommen den Himmel, schlechte alles was sie wollen. - Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, dass sie dich will, Severus/_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergesst mir bitte den Reviewknopf nicht. Der ist einsam!


	5. Der Raum der Wünsche

Loki Slytherin proudly presents: Den letzten Teil von "Ein Männerproblem". Danke allen treuen Leser bzw. Reviewern für die Treue. Ich hoffe ihr lasst mir ein Abschlussreview zukommen. Vielleicht kann sich auch der eine oder andere Schwarzleser hinreisen lassen, eines zu schreiben.

**Remus' bride**: Schön, dass ich Dich mit meiner Severusitis etwas angesteckt habe. grins

**Abhaya**: Wozu der Raum der Wünsche dient, erfährst Du heute.

**Chromoxid**: Diesmal habe ich Dich nicht vergessen, ich treulose Tomate. Aber leider ist heute mit dieser Story schluss.

**Nell**: Hier ist das gewünschte Kapitel.

**Mariacharly**: Du weisst, ich mag es wenn Ginny den guten Severus etwas in der Hand hat. (War jetzt nicht wörtlich gemeint!)

**godess artemis**: Ja, der gute Severus ist ein armes Herzebengelchen. Aber leider kommt heute das letzte Kapitel.

Viel Spass beim Lesen:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Der Raum der Wünsche**

Freudig aufgeregt eilte der schwarz gekleidete Tränkemeister nach dem Unterricht zum Raum der Wünsche. Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lächelte.

Genau das, was er brauchte. Eine riesengroße, kuschelige Ottomane mit einem dicken Kissen stand mitten im Raum. Ein kleines Tischchen mit einigen Büchern und einem extra großen Becher heißer Schokolade befand sich daneben. Voller Vorfreude legte er seine Robe ab und legte sich mit seinen schwarzen Shorts und einem leichten Shirt auf das Sofa, nahm einen Schluck Schokolade und eines der Bücher.

_/ Wenn einer meiner Schüler wüsste, dass mir so etwas gefällt, hätte keiner mehr Respekt vor mir. So wie Ginny jetzt schon keinen mehr hat – wie auch, da laufe ich hier herum wie ein notgeiler Teeny / _

Dennoch geisterte in seinem Hirn immer noch eine kleine rothaarige Nixe herum. Klimperte mit den Wimpern und lächelte ihn an. Ärgerlich versuchte er, diese Bilder durch ein Kopfschütteln zu vertreiben.

Als sich die Tür öffnete blickte er überrascht auf und lies dann vor Schreck das Buch fallen. Da stand Ginny und lächelte ihn an.

_/Was macht Snape denn hier? Ich habe mir doch einen Ort gewünscht, an dem ich meine Sehnsüchte vergessen kann. Wie soll ich sie vergessen, wenn der Raum ihn mir zeigt/_

_/ Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Raum auch solche Wünsche erfüllt. Das hätte ich schon früher wissen müssen. /_

„Komm näher.", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Das musste er Ginny nicht zweimal sagen. Aufreizend langsam näherte sie sich. Mit einem eleganten Schwung setzte sie sich auf seine Oberschenkel, lies dann unheimlich bedächtig ihre Robe von ihren Schultern gleiten. In schwarzer Unterwäsche saß sie nun auf ihm. Seine Augen loderten vor Leidenschaft.

„Du weißt, dass man nur schwarze Unterwäsche trägt, wenn man Sex haben will.", krächzte er, schwer atmend.

„Ach wirklich. Sieh mal einer an.", hauchte sie und spielte am Bund seiner schwarzen Short.

Erfreut nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass sein bestes Stück schon wieder versuchte aus seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen.

_/ Bei Merlin, er reagiert wie der Echte. /_

Mit geschickten Fingern entledigte sie ihn seines Shirtes und begann ihn zu streicheln. Mit fahrigen Fingern berührte er ihre Brüste, strich über ihren Hals bis zu ihrem Hinterkopf, wuschelte durch ihre Haare und zog ihren Kopf zu einem langen, sehr tiefem Kuss herunter.

_/ Wow, fühlt sie sich echt an. /_

Das Klopfen an der Tür lies beide aufschrecken.

„Hallo? Kann ich hereinkommen? Ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen.", tönte Dumbledores Stimme durch die Tür.

Hastig zogen beide ihre Roben wieder an. Gerade rechtzeitig, da der Schulleiter kurz darauf eintrat.

„Severus … - Oh, Miss Weasley sie sind auch hier.", bemerkte dieser überrascht.

Ginny und Snape standen wie angewurzelt da und starrten sich an.

„DU BIST ECHT", entfuhr es beiden gleichzeitig.

Verlegen starrte Snape mit großen Augen auf den Boden.

„Das muss ich jetzt nicht ganz verstehen. - Ihr braucht mir auch gar nichts zu erklären. Ich will nichts davon wissen. - Warum ich komme Severus, Poppy hat mich informiert, dass sie dir aus versehen ein luststeigerndes Mittel in die Kopfschmerzpillen gemischt hat. Hier ist der Gegentrank. Ich möchte dann nicht länger stören", der Schulleiter verlies den Raum.

Snape trank das Gegenmittel. Sekunden später hatte er das Gefühl seinen Körper wieder mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben. Ein langes, peinliches Schweigen herrschte. Bis Snape fragte:

„Bei mir lag es an dem Trank, aber bei dir …" Ginny lief rot an.

_/ Endlich weiß ich weshalb ich so extrem reagiert habe. /_

„Ich vermute die Neugierde …", antwortete Ginny und Snapes Mine verfinsterte sich.

_/ Wie peinlich. ER hat ne Ausrede, doch ich stehe da wie eine kleine Schlampe. /_

„Dann kannst du ja jetzt wieder gehen.", sagte er hart, seine kalten, schwarzen Augen durchbohrten ihre.

_/ Neugierde HA, das ich nicht lache eher doch: Mal sehen ab sich der hässliche, alte Widerling rumkriegen lässt. /_

Ginnys Herz zog sich zusammen, eine Träne renn über ihre Wange, langsam schlich sie zur Tür. Snape ergriff wieder das Buch und legte sich auf die Ottomane. Doch sein Herz schlug immer noch:

Gin - ny, Gin - ny, Gin - ny, Gin – ny

_/ Sie heult. Mag sie mich doch? – Moment, gestern habe ich doch gar keine Pillen genommen. Außerdem hat Poppy nur ein Mittel, das die vorhandene Gefühle und ihre Auswirkungen verstärkt. - Das heißt, ich empfinde wirklich für Ginny … hätte es nur nie zugegeben. - Aber dann kann ich sie doch nicht gehen lassen ... /_

Die junge Hexe hatte gerade die Tür erreicht als sie seine Stimme vernahm:

„Warte!"

„WAS? Noch mehr Spott?", fauchte sie enttäuscht.

Unerwartet schnell stand er, sichtlich beschämt, neben ihr.

„Nein, das …"

Zärtlich zog er sie in seine Arme.

„Was soll das jetzt? Zuerst schickst du mich weg und dann hältst du mich fest."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich werde dich immer halten mein kleiner Engel. Ich begehre dich."

Deutlich konnte sie eben dieses Begehren an ihrem Bauch spüren.

„Auch ohne den Trank?", fragte sie verunsichert.

„Sieht danach aus, oder?"

Vorsichtig lies er ihre Robe auf den Boden sinken. Dann tat es sein Kleidungsstück ihrem gleich.

„Ich will dich. Ich will, dass dein Feuer für mich brennt.", hauchte sie in sein Ohr.

Beinahe glaubte sie kleine rote Flammen in seinen schwarzen Augen zu sehen.

„Es brennt nur für dich. Ich will dich auch … jetzt."

Leicht hob er sie hoch, fordernd schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Unter heißen Küssen trug er sie zur Ottomane. Legte sie darauf, doch Ginny setzte sich auf und gebot ihm sich auf den Rücken zu legen. Keuchend gehorchte er, als sie sich auf ihn setzte, seufzte er laut. Beide versanken in einem Strudel der Hingabe und Lust.

xXx

Albus Dumbledore bemerkte, wissend lächelnd, dass seit diesem Tag, Hogwarts zwar immer noch einen strengen aber nur noch sehr selten schlecht gelaunten Tränkemeister hatte. (Anm. A.: Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind … Sorry, das musste jetzt sein.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seit so lieb und hinterlasst mir ein kleines Abschlussreview. lieb lächel Vielleicht kann sich auch der eine oder ander Schwarzleser noch überwinden? Bitte!


End file.
